Steve
by aig217
Summary: Steve and Leon's version of 'Stan'. This story has veen renewed.


Steve

Dear Scott, I wrote but you still ain't callin

I left my gun, knife, and rifle at the bottom

I sent two guns back in autumn, you must not-a got 'em

It probably arrived during the raccoon incident or somethin

Sometimes I shoot some new guns when I jot 'em

but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's your daughter?

My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm bout to be a father

If I have a daughter, guess what I'ma call her?

I'ma name her Julie

I read about your Friend Luis too I'm sorry

I had a friend kill by fuckin monster who hated him

I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan

I even got the underground shit that you did with Brad

I got a room full of your guns, and rifles man

I like the shit you did with Wesker too, that shit was fat

Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,

just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan

This is Steve

Dear Scott, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance

I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer fans

If you didn't wanna talk to me during the incident

you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an semi-auto rifle for Carlos

That's my little brother man, he's only sixteen years old

We almost killed ourselves for,

four hours and you just said, "No."

That's pretty shitty man - you're like his fuckin idol

He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do

I ain't that mad though, I just don't like bein lied to

Remember when we met in Raccoon - you said if I'd write you

you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way

I never knew my father neither;

he used to always cheat on my mom and beat her

I can relate to what you do to survive

so when I am about to die, I drift away and shoot'em all

cause I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm going to die

I even got a punisher just like yours too

Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds

It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me

See everything you do is real, and I respect you cause you do it

My girlfriend's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7

But she don't know you like I know you Scoot, no one does

She don't know what we do to survive, Scott

You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose

Sincerely yours, Steve -- P.S.

We should be together too

Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans,

this'll be the last package I ever send your ass

It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?

I know you got my last guns letters;

I put them in cases for you to see them

So this is my video I'm sending you, I hope you see it

I'm in the woods right now, I'm putting ammo on my magnum

Hey Scott, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to die?

You know the song by Eminem, "Stan"

about that guy who didn't write the other guy a letter but didn't and died becasue of it, then Eminem found out, then at a song he featured him?

That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from dying

Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy

and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call

I hope you know I Burned my whole house down from my block

I love you Scott, we coulda been together, think about it

You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it

And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it

I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me

See Scott; screaming Shut up bitch! I'm tryin to talk!

Hey Scott, that's my girlfriend screamin in the bag

but I didn't burn her, I just going to shoot her, see I ain't like you

cause if she cries, she'll cry more than I'll shoot her

Well, gotta go, I'm shooting my brains out

Oh shit, I forgot, how'm I supposed to send this shit out?

(a shot...another shot) (silence)

Dear Steve, I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy

You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?

Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that

and here's an autograph for your brother,

I wrote it on the Starter cap

I'm sorry I didn't see you at Raccoon, I musta missed you

Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you

But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?

I say that shit just clownin dogg,

c'mon - how fucked up is you?

You got some issues Steve, I think you need some counseling

to help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some

And what's this shit about us meant to be together?

That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other

I really think you and your girlfriend need each other

or maybe you just need to treat her better

I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time

before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin just fine

if you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Steve

why are you so mad? Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan

I just don't want you to do some crazy shit

I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick

Some dude was drunk and killed himself and his girlfrien, too,

and she was pregnant with his kid

and in the woods they found a video tape, but they didn't say who it was to

Come to think about, his name was.. it was you

Damn!


End file.
